Power Rangers Paw Patrol Chapter 12: Hypno Mercy
Ryder, Ellis and the pups are practicing combat at the beach. They are all in groups of 4 (Chase, Skye, Rubble and Ellis & Marshall, Rocky, Zuma and Ryder) Ellis: Okay everyone. Break time The pups go to their bowls of water and start to drink from as Ryder and Ellis get their own glasses of water Chase: That was a very strong effort Marshall: I know Chase. I know this is a random question but...who do you think was the best Everyone else: You Marshall: *suprised* Whaaaa? Me? Zuma: Yes Marshall. You. Rubble: You've shown a lot of determination Rocky: And developed some new skills Skye: And a positive can-do attitude Marshall: Despite the fact I'm really clumsy and silly. *laughs with everyone else* but seriously though. I'm not so sure if my clumsiness will help us Chase: Marshall. Remember what i said when we were playing basketball? Marshall has a flashback to when his friends wanted him to take part in basketball Chase during the flashback: It doesn't matter how good you are. You're a part of a team. Marshall comes back from the flashback Marshall: You said that I'm part of a team regardless of how good i am Ellis: Exactly. And i believe you are very talented at what you do. And please. Stop doubting yourself. Okay? Be bold. Ryder: He's right. If it weren't for you, the paw never would've existed Marshall: You're right. I may be the clumsiest of them but not even that can stop me Ellis: *scratches Marshall's ear* Exactly Marshall. Nothing can stop the power rangers, including you Meanwhile in the enemy base Outrider: But i know something that can. *shouts* Hypno! Hypno comes into the base. He is a navy blue human-like monster with orange, glowing blotches all over him. He has a head that looks like Alien and he has a pendant that looks like a watch, hanging from his neck Hypno: Greetings my friends. Want me to hypnotise some rangers...even though I can only hypnotise one of them Humdinger: I say the Red Ranger as he was the "best" at training just now Spectre: I was gonna say the Blue ranger but...you have a very good point Hypno: Indeed. Now if you'll excuse me, i have to hypnotise the Red Ranger Humdinger: There is hyp-NO way they can beat you Back at the beach, everyone has almost finished their break. Skye licks Chase's left ear Chase: *chuckles* Hey. That tickles *licks Skye's right ear causing her to giggle* Skye: That tickles as well *leaps on top of Chase, causing him to roll on to his back* I love you Chase Chase: I love you too Skye Everyone else: Awww. Marshall: I can't wait for their wedding Hypno: And I can't wait to destroy you. Rocky: How dare you ruin my friends fun Hypno: *teasing voice* Oh how dare you ruin my friends fun Ryder: There's a good reason beh- Hypno: Zip it shrimpy! Marshall: We're gonna make you zip it. Permanently! *charges at hypno and fights him with the others* Hypno: There's just one problem. My mouth doesn't come with a zip Zuma: We don't need a zip to shut you up Ellis: Just good teamwork Ryder: And determination Eveeyone karate kicks Hypno at the same time Hypno: You haven't seen my true powers yet Marshall: And you haven't seen ours. It's morphin time! All rangers: Paw Patrol! Ready to Roll! *morph into their ranger forms as Hypno blasts them with lasers from his hands* Hypno: Yes! I destroyed them! Skye: Then why are we all still in one piece? Hypno: Cos you're cheaters! The rangers fight Hypno again and eventually get him into a position where they can ready the Paw-zooka. Ryder: Time to meet your end monster Hypno: Not yet! Mind Blast! Hypno fires a purple ball of energy that hits Marshall on the head, demorphing him and knocking him out. He then runs off Ellis: Marshall! *runs to him with the others* Rubble: Is he alright? Ryder: Chase and I will look after him. The rest of you go find that monster Chase and Ryder stay with Marshall while the others look for hypno Chase: *checks Marshall's breathing* He's still breathing. Marshall, are you okay? Ryder: Marshall *shakes him gently* can you hear us? Marshall: *opens his eyes which have turned pure purple and are emitting purple smoke. Also speaks with a voice that sounds similar to snide from dino charge* Loud and clear Ryder! Ryder and Chase: *back up* What the... Marshall: What's the matter? Too scared to put up even a small fight? Chase: We're not scared but we don't want to hurt you Marshall: *charges at them* Well you might have to Marshall knocks Chase and Ryder to the ground and then morphs into his ranger form. Chase and Ryder start fighting him because it seems like they have no choice. We go over to the other rangers who are outside Mr Porter's restaurant and still looking for Hypno. Skye is in the air and the others are on the ground Rubble: Any sign of him Skye? Skye: Not yet. *Notices Ryder, Chase and Marshall* But i do see Marshall is okay...but fighting Chase and Ryder? Rocky: I'll check on them *contacts Chase* Chase. Why are you fighting Marshall? Chase: He's been hypnotised by that monster. We're trying not to hurt him Marshall: You're gonna have to if you wanna beat me and I'm gonna hurt you as i wanna beat you! Skye: Oh no you won't! Marshall: Fire Staff! Dragons Breath! Marshall's staff emits fire which goes towards Chase and Ryder but Skye manages to block all of it with her shield just in time but it breaks in half Skye: My shield! Marshall: Where did you come from? Skye: That doesn't matter. You need to look into your heart. I know that the Marshall everyone knows and loves is in there somewhere *whispers* Don't worry Chase. I'm not flirting with him Marshall: That old Marshall is gone. The new marshall is going up. *changes into air rescue mode* Ryder: Well so are we Ryder, Chase and Skye: Air rescue mode! *change into air rescue mode* Skye: I'll go back to the others Once they all start to fight in the sky, we go to the other rangers where skye is heading Zuma: Hey monster. You may have hypnotised my friend but we will get him back Hypno: You should be more worried about what will happen to you Ellis: If we have to destroy you before we get our friend back, we will Hypno: Not a chance! *fires lasers from his hands at the rangers* now for all you to be destroyed. Hypno laser beam! Ellis: Lightsaber! Blaster mode! All pups: Laser Blaster! Ellis and the pups: Full power! The rangers fire large laser beams at Hypno who fires his laser beam back at them. The laser beam is gaining on the rangers Skye: I'll try Robodog's armour mode Ellis: Good idea Skye Skye: *types in a code on her morpher* Robodog armour! *equips Robodog's armour* Thanks to Robodog, the rangers manage to eventually hit Hypno with their lasers Skye: *examines herself* Wow. This is unbelievable. Zuma: It worked Rubble: Awesome Rocky: Nice Ellis: Told you it works with other pups Hypno: Give me your best shot...in the air *flies into the air* Ellis: Shall we? Zuma and Rubble: Yea Skye and Rocky: Sure Ellis, Rubble, Rocky and Zuma: Air rescue mode! *change into air rescue mode* Ellis: Lightsaber! Zuma: Hydro Blade! Skye: Robo Sword! Rubble: Earth hammer! Rocky: Eco Bow! Hypno: Those puny weapons can't help you Zuma: Don't judge them by their size. They pack a mighty punch. Hypno: So you reckon they can punch ME? Rocky: That's very funny but i don't know how to laugh (!) Hypno: *laughs* Does that tell you? Ellis: It's called sarcasm. Now then. Enough talk! Let's get our job done! As they start to fight, we go over to Chase, Ryder and Marshall who are still fighting Chase: Marshall! You're not yourself! Something's controlling you! Marshall: Nothing's controlling me. I'm just doing my job *slices Chase, causing him to fall and demorph* And you my boy, are next! *does the same to Ryder who also demorphs* Chase: You okay Ryder? Ryder: I think so *looks up* Maybe, if they destroy that monster, Marshall will be free from his hypnosis. We go back to the fight in the sky where Hypno manages to swipe all the rangers at once Skye: Time to show him some proper power! Ellis, Zuma, Rocky and Rubble: Right. Quadruple Strike! One by one, Ellis, Zuma, Rocky and Rubble dash up to Hypno and slice him with their weapons Skye: Robo Sword! Super Flying Tornado! Skye points he sword at Hypno. It creates a massive tornado which sends him high into the air Hypno: Blast you Pinkie! *blows up and we go back to Chase, Ryder and Marshall* Marshall: Time to finish what i started! As Marshall swings his staff at Chase and Ryder, he suddenly stops. We go inside his helmet where we see the smoke leaving his eyes which return to normal. He then runs off Hypno: *revived in mass form by Spectre* There is "hyp"no way i am giving up that easily Ryder: *contacts Skye* Skye, I think Marshall is free from his hypnosis but he's run away Skye: Hypnosis? What do you mean Ryder? Ryder: I'll tell you later but for now, just call in the megazords. Chase and i will look for Marshall Skye: Okay guys. Skye requesting Paw Patrol and HQ megazords. The zords come in and Skye and the rangers alongside her get in their corresponding ones while Chase and Ryder go look for Marshall Ellis, Skye, Rubble, Zuma and Rocky: Zords Combine! The zords combine into the Paw Patrol and HQ megazords Rubble, Rocky, Zuma and Skye: Paw Patrol megazord! Ellis: HQ megazord! All: Ready to Roll! Hypno: 2 against 1. Double the fun! Zuma: More like double the pain! Your pain that is! Hypno: Well let's see if you can handle this pain. Hypno puts one hand on each megazord and fires lasers at them Ellis and the pups: Whoooa! Hypno: That's not the best i can do! Hypno laser beam! Ellis: Pups, get behind me Skye: Roger that Ellis *moves the paw patrol megazord behind the HQ megazord* Ellis: Paw Reflector! Ellis uses the paw reflector to block the laser beam and with help from the pups, he reaches Hypno and his him with the reflector. Hypno goes down with one hit because there is a lot of energy in the reflector from the laser beam Hypno: That wasn't supposed to happen! *blows up* Skye: Paw Patrol rangers, we just pawed a victory! Back on the ground, Chase and Ryder find an upset Marshall with his face in his front paws, facing a building Ryder: *slowly approaches Marshall* Marshall? Are you okay? Marshall: I'm not in the mood Ryder. I just need some space Ryder: *Gets a bit closer* Do you want to talk about it or maybe get some- Marshall: *Turns to Ryder with an angry look* I SAID I'M NOT IN THE MOOD OKAY NOW GET LOST! *Turns away and sobs* Chase: We should probably leave him alone Ryder. I'm sure he'll come back when he's ready Ryder: Okay Chase and Ryder head back to the lookout as we go back to the enemy base Spectre: That idea of his was meant to be pure genius. Turns out i was wrong Outrider: We should've stood a chance with the red ranger on our team Humdinger: We're not out of monsters or ideas yet though. Spectre: Looks like WE will have to go there next time Back at the lookout, all the pups are in heir dog houses (Skye is with Chase is his) and concerned for Marshall. Ryder then gets a call from Marshall and answers it Ryder: Hi Marshall Marshall: Ryder, can i um...talk with you...in private...please? Ryder: Sure. I'll be with you soon. Ryder goes to see Marshall who is waiting for him in the forest Ryder: *approaches Marshall* Hi Marshall. What do you want to talk about? Marshall: I just...want to say that *sniffs* I'm deeply sorry about shouting at you earlier. I had a lot of things on my mind back then. I was wrong to act the way I did. I am also sorry for fighting you and Chase as well Ryder: *comes down to Marshall's level* It's okay Marshall. All that matters right now is that you're safe and part of the team. Marshall: Could you please forgive me and tell me how to ask the others for forgiveness? Ryder: I'd be happy to do both of those *pats Marshall on the head* Marshall: Thanks Ryder Back at the lookout, all the other pups and Ellis gather around Marshall and Ryder Marshall: Hi guys. I would like to take this opportunity to apologise for what for what happened earlier. Chase: It's not your fault Marshall Ellis: We understand that you were upset Skye: And the monster started all this Rubble: We will always be your friends Zuma: No matter what happens Rocky: Whether it's good or bad Marshall: Thanks guys. Ryder: Now that that's done, let's get you pups fed The EndCategory:Power Rangers Crossover